


Короткая зарисовка без названия

by Jackycat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нервотрепка начала четвертого сезона: небритый и расстроенный Джон, чересчур деловитый и серьезный Гарольд, настороженная Шоу, которая знает, в чем дело, и пытается вправить мозг заигравшимся напарникам. <br/>Странные недомолвки и явный раздор между главными героями, о сути которого нам остается лишь догадываться.</p><p>Жучки Шоу были во всей этой истории как нельзя кстати! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короткая зарисовка без названия

Риз ушел, и Шоу показалось, что дверью он хлопнул резче, чем следовало. Сэм заметила также, что Финч, до этого сохранявший облик предельной занятости, перестал печатать и сидел не шевелясь, не убирая рук с клавиатуры ноутбука. Он глубоко вздохнул, будто силился справиться с внутренним процессом, вроде учащенного сердцебиения, взявшим над ним верх.

Напряженность, буквально зависающая в воздухе, когда оба напарника оказывались под одной крышей, нервировала Шоу уже давно. Даже Медведь, чувствуя наэлектризованность атмосферы между хозяевами, глядел настороженно и не решался соваться ни к одному из них.   
С этим безобразием пора было заканчивать: трещина, разделившая напарников, грозилась разрастись в черную дыру, готовую засосать и их обоих, и всех вокруг.

\- Может хватит проверять его на прочность? - Сэм уперлась ладонями в столешницу и угрожающе нависла над Финчем.   
Гарольд вздрогнул, выходя из своего транса, непонимающе на нее уставился.  
\- Я бы не советовала искать у Риза точку надлома. Нам всем от этого не поздоровится. - Шоу смотрела очень многозначительно и серьезно, и Финч тут же догадался, о чем она говорит. Он с трепетом осознал, что, занятый своими переживаниями, не заметил, насколько выяснение отношений с Джоном стало прозрачным для чужих глаз. Вспомнил о жучках - страсти Самин - и побоялся представить, насколько она в курсе всего того, что происходит между ним и Ризом. 

Финч смущенно отвел взгляд, поправил очки, попытался скрыть свое неудовольствие под деловитостью:  
\- Я не вполне понимаю, о чем вы, мисс Шоу.  
\- Все ты прекрасно понял, Гарольд. - Проговорила та, и Финч узнал в ее голосе напористость Джона, что появлялась в моменты, когда необходимо было принимать особенно ответственные решения. - Ваши с Ризом разборки выходят всем боком!

Финч промолчал, нервно цокая клавишами. Шоу, однако, этим псевдо-занятым видом было не провести. Более того, такую реакцию она восприняла, как призыв к активным действиям: Гарольд нервничал, а значит ее слова задели за живое.

\- Потяни кота за яйца еще немного, и Джон либо уйдет в запой, либо взорвет свое прикрытие к чертям собачьим. Признай, никому из нас хорошо от этого не будет.  
\- Вряд ли происходящее можно наделить тем эпитетом, который вы сейчас употребили. - Строго заметил Гарольд. Видимо, сильнее самой темы разговора, а, точнее говоря, разом с ней, грубые слова Сэм нешуточно выбили его из равновесия.  
\- По-твоему, то, что ты делаешь с Ризом, можно назвать по-другому? Он мужчина, Гарольд. Если бы вас не связывали общие цели, я имею в виду, помимо секса, Джон давно бы бросил все это и сбежал, не попрощавшись. И правильно бы сделал. - Шоу говорила сердито, и Гарольд знал, что ею движет вовсе не праздное любопытство, в котором надеялся ее обвинить. В любом случае, отрицать очевидное не было смысла. Видимо, они с Джоном отыскали не все подслушивающие устройства, если только Сэм не наклепала новых.

Не излитый гнев во взгляде Финча сменился задумчивостью:  
\- Все намного сложнее, мисс Шоу. Я сделал ошибку, дав всему этому зайти слишком далеко. И должен ее исправить.  
\- Поматросил и бросил, - заключила Сэм, сложив руки на груди.   
\- Это вовсе не так! - ее слова были возмутительны, голос Гарольда дрогнул. - Неужто не ясно, что я забочусь о нем не меньше и даже больше, чем обо всей нашей миссии?! Мы оба обязаны поступиться своими желаниями и потребностями! Не воображайте, что мне самому это нравится!  
\- То есть, ты все еще ценишь его и хочешь, но отталкиваешь, чтобы уберечь, так? - Сэм недоверчиво скосила бровь.  
Гарольд моргнул, не зная, что ответить. Прямолинейность этой женщины всегда заводила его в тупик.  
\- Чертовски глупо, Финч, гробить и себя, и своего мужика, оправдываясь какими-то совершенно неубедительными доводами. - Изрекла оперативница.   
Она развернулась и, с лицом, ясно говорящем о неудовлетворении этим разговором, ушла в кухню. 

 

\- Слышал? - Гарольд вздрогнул, уловив слухом голос напарницы, набравшей номер Джона.   
Ответом ей была многозначительная тишина.  
\- Я же говорила, он и сам колбасится.   
Пауза...  
\- Спасибо, Шоу.

Финч, внутренне трепеща, нажал на сброс.


End file.
